Out of control
by Rainboooow
Summary: Emil es un chico de familia acomodada que, a causa del trabajo de sus padres, debe mudarse a Noruega y estudiar en uno de los mejores colegios del país. Pero de alguna forma, se siente solo. Aunque conocerá a Lukas, otro chico de familia acomodada (más que él) y vuelve su vida patas arriba. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre ellos dos?


CAPÍTULO I

Las calles de toda la ciudad estaban pintadas de blanco, debido a la gran nevada que se produjo anoche. El tiempo era bastante frío. Un frío seco que se adentraba en tu interior, prodiendo a tu cuerpo que temblase. Las personas al hablar soltaba un gran vaho, y los coches tenían que llevar las cadenas en sus automóviles para no resbalar y tener un accidente. Era el frío.. de Noruega. Un frío parecido a su país, aunque no solía ser tan extremo como allí.

En Islandia había un periodo donde no se podía salir de las casas por culpa de la nieve, que podía llevar a taparlo todo.

Suspiró. A él le gustaba Islandia, ¿por qué tenían que haberse mudado de su país natal para llegar a un país que no solo era nuevo y extraño, sino que también caro? Y no se habían mudado a cualquier lugar, sino a la capital: Oslo. Una de las capitales más caras de todo el mundo. Aunque debía reconocer que era un lugar precioso. Era normal.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, cuando sintió que la clase estaba en silencio. Giró su cabeza para mirar el por qué y la causa era él. El profesor había interrumpido la clase para llamar la atención del chico distraído.

-Vaya Emil, entiendo que sea tu primer día de clases y que no entiendas bien. Pero por favor, te pido que intentes mostrar más atención y no hagas que interrumpa la clase.- Una voz ronca le dijo aquello. Era su nuevo tutor, que se encargaba de dar cuatro materias. Ahora, en la que se encontraba era la clase de ciencias naturales. El chico se sonrojó y asintió varias veces pidiendo perdón. Luego, procedieron a seguir la clase y él, observaba la pizarra, aunque seguía sin seguir prestando atención. Pensaba en todo aquello que había dejado atrás: sus amigos, su novia, su rutina,.. Ahh.. Si había algo que amaba con toda su existencia, era la rutina en la que se encontraba en su país. Sus padres eran empresarios de gran fama y adinerados, era por eso que se encontraba en uno de los mejores colegios de aquel país. Aunque eso a él.. no era algo que le interesara. Estaba cansado de todo aquello. Era parte de su rutina: parecer feliz y sobre todo ser una persona educada. Era algo que se le daba bien, fingir lo que no era.

El sonido de la campana lo despertó. Aquello anunciaba que las clases por hoy habían terminado y que ya podían marcharse a casa. Se levantó con lentitud y de la misma manera recogió sus materiales. Sentía, mientras hacía todo aquello, las miradas de sus compañeros y escuchaba como murmuraban. Los miró de reojo y algunas chicas se sonrojaron, mientras que otros chicos apartaban la mirada. Era normal. Desde siempre, Emil había sido un chico muy bello. No podían compararlo con cualquier persona. Su cabello era de un color gris pálido, liso y suave, como la seda. Aunque no era albino. Su cuerpo era menudo. Sus brazos eran tan delgados y delicados como los de una mujer y su piel era suave y carecía de imperfección alguna. Y sus ojos.. eran de un color azul cristalino oscuro. Aunque su rostro solía estar lleno de indiferencia y sin gesticulación alguna. Solían decir que tenía un rostro de mujer, y eso había hecho que se ganara tanto admiradores como admiradoras. Eso había hecho que su ego hubiera aumentado en estos últimos años, lo cual, no se extrañaba de que no ocurriese lo mismo en este nuevo centro escolar. Agarró su mochila y se la colgó de una sola asa, lo cual hizo que algunas chicas suspirasen.

Salió por la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca. Antes de marchar de Islandia, había buscado fotos de su nuevo centro escolar, y entre las fotos, observó la biblioteca, mejor dicho la inmensa biblioteca que guardaban en ella libros escritos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y en ella se encontraban obras escritas por todo el mundo. Se emocionó tan solo de pensar que podría leer alguno de los libros que se encontraban allí. Aquello hizo que caminara aún más deprisa, lo que hizo que al girar por un pasillo, chocara contra alguien. Cerró los ojos, esperando estreyarse contra el suelo. Pero eso no ocurrió, pues alguien lo había agarrado del brazo con fuerza aunque delicadamente.

Entreabrió los ojos y aquello que vio, hizo que entrabriera la boca también y manchara sus mejillas de un color rosa. Un chico lo había agarrado justo en el momento indicado, y aquel chico era.. hermoso.. Sus ojos eran hechizantes y de un color azul marino oscuro.. tan oscuro como la propia noche.. Su cabello.. era de un rubio pálido y un flequillo tapaba un poco de su hermoso rostro, el cual era tan frío como un témpano. Había unos mechones recogidos por una especie de pasador en forma de cruz y tenía.. un curioso mechón que sobresalía entre todos ellos. Su piel imitaba el color de la nieve e igual que la suya, carecía de imperfecciones. Su cuerpo era tan delgado como el de una bailarina, aunque era más alto que él y seguramente más fuerte.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio y el más alto no soltaba el brazo, solamente aflojó un poco su agarre y fue llevando su mano hacia la de él. Cuando notó su piel rozando con la suya, sintió como la vergüenza lo inundaba y manchaba su cara de carmín, por lo que apartó la mano en seguida, sin decir palabra alguna. El otro chico despertó de su sueño y se quedó extrañado por aquel gesto tan extraño. Se agachó y empezó a recoger algunas cosas de las que se habían caído de su mochila al suelo. Eso hizo que Emil reaccionara y rápidamente imitara al otro chico. Cuando hubieron recogido todo, el chico le dio sus cosas y torpemente, Emil las cogió.

-T-takk..- Le agradeció, y se insultó internamente por tener aquello voz temblorosa. El chico sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Observó que era muy callado y que en seguida volvía a aquella expresión gélida. En su interior notaba como se iba derritiendo por aquella mirada y eso hizo que apartase la suya propia.

-Eres el chico nuevo, ¿me equivoco?- Abrió un poco más sus ojos.. Esa voz era.. Era fría. Pero en ese momento le pareció lo más hermoso que había escuchado.. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos extraños de la cabeza y acabó asintiendo.

-Me llamo.. Emil.. Emil Steilsson.- El chico asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de uniforme.

-Lo sé. El colegio no deja de hablar de ti. Eres.. famoso. - Aquello lo dijo en un susurro, lo que hizo que Emil se estremeciera. Aquella voz parecía ser.. No sabía como decirlo en ese momento..

-Y eso que he llegado hace dos horas..- Emil no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro desdén, lo que hizo que aquel chico sonriera de nuevo de medio lado. Eso volvió a ponerlo nervioso e hizo que, nuevamente desviara la mirada.

-Yo me llamo..- Su voz fue interrumpida por un grito. Lo que hizo que el chico suspirara y mirara hacia atrás. Un par de chicos lo estaban esperando con cara de enfado.- Bueno.. no vemos.- Se despidió con la mano y le dio la espalda, alejándose de él. Se reunió con aquel grupo y desaparecieron entre todos los estudiantes que había en el pasillo.

Emil se quedó petrificado y notaba como un sentimiento de frustración estaba creciendo. Mierda. No había podido saber su nombre. Seguro que era tan hermoso como él.. ¿Pero qué-..? ¿A qué venían estos pensamientos? Él no era gay, ni mucho menos, joder. Se pegó una bofetada floja para despejarse y se dirigió la gran biblioteca del centro..

-Viento.. Su voz se parecía al sonido del viento..- Y tras decir aquello, él también desapareció entre los miles de libros que había en aquel lugar..


End file.
